Imaging modules are no longer limited to desktop scanners or high end cameras. Quality imaging modules are now available in a wide variety of stand-alone and handheld or mobile devices (e.g., a mobile phone with a high resolution camera module). As the quality and resolution of these imaging modules continues to improve, the captured images include more clearly delineated individual dots of printed halftone images or other patterns. As such, the imaging modules in mobile devices may be sufficient to recover information represented in the image by modulating the position of individual halftone dots. However, the user often holds the mobile device (and hence the camera module) in a non-frontoplanar orientation relative to the image being captured, which can result in a distorted image.